mechinafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Catechism
Cathechism signifie "un livre d'enseignement sous forme de questions et réponses ; Principalement des résumés des principes de la religion chrétienne". Histoire Quelque chose est en train de se passer. Vu d'en haut, la Terre commence à se décomposer. Vous ne voulez pas y croire. C'est une démonstration de l'arrogance et de l'orgueil de l'humanité. Paroles L'influx optique manipulé La résolution n'est qu'une simulation Un chef-d'œuvre binaire entre deux mondes Une danse quantique - mentalement induite Vous priez envers vous-même en portant les signes d'un dieu Maintenant vous savez vers qui les humains ont prié tout ce temps Liés par votre foi Inspirés par votre haine Vous ne méritez rien de plus que ce moment pour prier La matière''"Matter"'' peut aussi faire référence à ce qui a de l'importance. devient transparente Acceptant la mascarade de l'intelligence humaine Restant dans un état de discorde cognitive Modulation par contrôle systématique Implorant de l'air - Augmentant ce flux de données Glandes pinéales stabilisées Glandes surrénales amplifiées Je ressens tout Une danse quantique - mentalement induite Vous priez envers vous-même en portant les signes d'un dieu Maintenant vous savez vers qui les humains ont prié tout ce temps Liés par votre foi Inspirés par votre haine Vous ne méritez rien de plus que ce moment pour prier Aggripé au sol Sentez la texture d'une nation Réduite en cendres Respirez l'air de ce monde déchu une fois de plus Désormais, vos corps vont servir à restaurer la Terre Système nerveux effondré implants optiques réfracté Ce moment éphémère n'est plus que... Une danse quantique - mentalement induite Vous priez envers vous-même en portant les signes d'un dieu Maintenant vous savez vers qui les humains ont prié tout ce temps Liés par votre foi Inspirés par votre haine Vous ne méritez rien de plus que ce moment pour prier Paroles Originales The optical feed manipulated The resolution only simulated A binary masterpiece between two realms A quantum dance - mentally entranced You pray to yourself bearing the sign of a god Now you know who humans have prayed to all along Bound by your faith Instilled by your hate You deserve nothing more than this moment to pray Matter becomes transparent Accepting the farce of human sentience Remain in a state of cognitive discord Modulation through systematic control Grasping for air - increasing this data flow Pineal glands stabilized Adrenal glands amplified I feel everything A quantum dance - mentally entranced You pray to yourself bearing the sign of a god Now you know who humans have prayed to all along Bound by your faith Instilled by your hate You deserve nothing more than this moment to pray Clawing at the ground Feel the texture of a nation Turned to ashes Breathe the air of this fallen world once again Now your body will rejoin to repay the earth Nervous system collapsing Optical implants refracting This fleeting moment is nothing more than... A quantum dance - mentally entranced You pray to yourself bearing the sign of a god Now you know who humans have prayed to all along Bound by your faith Instilled by your hate You deserve nothing more than this moment to pray Références Catégorie:Empyrean